


To See You Smile

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Boyf Riends Drabbles! [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gardenias mean secret love/ in this case a hidden crush, Jeremy has a secret crush on Michael and vise versa, M/M, Michael would do anything for Jeremy, To See You Smile, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Because Michael would do anything to see Jeremy smile, and right now…It was him.





	To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrumanZanotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumanZanotto/gifts).



When Michael says he’d do anything for Jeremy, he means _anything_. If it was to buy the most ridiculous thing, or even to kill himself, he’d do it. That was how much Michael loved Jeremy.

After Jeremy’s mother left, Michael was the first person he called, and Michael was there for him. He would spend hours with the crying teen, until finally, Jeremy would calm down and sleep. Even then, Michael stayed with Jeremy until he’d wake up and the tears would start again.

Michael stayed by Jeremy when he first got the squip, and even when he was ignored, he still would have done anything for Jeremy if the other had asked. That Halloween, when he talked with Jeremy in the bathroom, he had cried, realizing maybe he wasn’t what Jeremy needed. And so, he went home alone.

And then Jeremy’s dad came by, the next day. Michael was in the middle of burning everything from Jeremy so that he could go and kill himself. He was startled when Mr. Heere asked if he loved Jeremy.

“But sir, I’m not what he wants. I’ve tried.” Mr. Heere set a hand on his shoulder.

“But you’re what he needs kid.” Michael paused a moment before he took in a shaky breath.

“Alright. But if I’m going to be a better friend, you have to be a better Dad! There’s a Kohl’s down the street, Khakis, leather, jeans, just get a pair!” Michael said, already moving to get what he needed to save Jeremy.

Mr. Heere stared at his retreating form. “You drive a hard bargain son.” He said as he started his way towards the mentioned store.

The next day, Michael sat in the audience of the play. He had thought about going as his last act before he killed himself for Jeremy, but now he has a new reason to go. Just about halfway through the show, he realized something and stood up. He ran backstage to see Jeremy cornered by the director.

“MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!!” He sang, giving his best friend a lopsided smile.

“Michael!” Jeremy said, relief flooding his eyes.

“I was just in the audience, thinking, ‘this is pretty good for a school play’,then I was like, ‘THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD FOR A SCHOOL PLAY’! They’ve all been Squiped right?” Michael asked, kneeling beside Jeremy.

“Wait you came to see me in the school play?”

“I even brought my own Refreshments!”

“Is that—”

“Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research!” Michael said, laughing. “Oh, hey, Jake! This is going to sound weird, but if I hold down Jeremy, can you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?” Michael asked, handing the beverage to the teen.

“Actually, that doesn’t sound weird at all!” All of a sudden, Jake drops the drink and falls to his knees. He starts saying something about being cool as the rest of the cast starts to surround the two teens, separating them.

“Michael, there’s still some left!” Jeremy screams over the chaos.

“How am I supposed to get past them?” Michael yelled back, before he realized…

“APOCOLIPSE OF THE DAMNED!!! LEVEL NINE, THE CAFETORIUM!!” The two friends screamed together. They started to say their strategy and before you knew it, Michael was standing by Jeremy.

Jeremy looks up at Michael for a moment, the Squip saying something to him. Michael felt someone tug his head back and shove something into his mouth. He realized it too late that it was a squip and Mountain Dew.

“—Never have _him._ ” Was all Michael heard as his body began to move against his will.

“You’re the guy I am totally into. Yeah the guy I am so totally into.” He sang, cringing because he never thought this would be the way he’d confess to Jeremy. “I love you.”

“He’ll do anything I want…” Jeremy stared, dazed. “Drink this.” Jeremy said after a moment. Michael was so relieved when his body reached out and drank what was left of the Mountain Dew Red. He felt a huge amount of pain in his skull before he knocked out.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital. A nurse came and released him after making sure he was okay. He asked where Jeremy’s room was and quickly went there.

“I’m totally Bi Dude!” He heard rich say in some sort of conversation that he and Jeremy were probably having. Michael directed his attention to the skinny teen laying in the bed before him. Jeremy was looking away from him and wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Jeremy?” Michael asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Jeremy mumble.

“I forgave you already. You’re always forgiven.” Michael said, walking up next to the bed and sitting down.

“But I did and said so many horrible things! And-And once without the Squip even…” Jeremy trailed off. “You shouldn’t forgive me! You should be yelling at me, saying how we aren’t friends anymore!” Jeremy cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

“But Dude, it’s a two-player game. I need my Player Two.” Michael said, wiping some tears away from Jeremy’s soft cheeks. “We’re never not going to be a team…” He trailed off as a tear fell from his own eyes. “Sorry.” He apologized, wiping it away.

“Michael…” Jeremy trailed off.

“Sorry, I mean, you probably need some rest or something. I-I should probably get some too. When I was released I came right here to see how you were…”

“No!” Jeremy said, grabbing Michael’s hand before he could move away. “I mean, stay. Please?” Jeremy looked at their hands, and Michael moved to intertwine them.

“Okay.” Jeremy looked up and grinned. Then he moved over so Michael could lay next to him.

Jeremy was released the next day, but he refused to see Michael. It hurt more than he could explain.

At school, Michael trudged to his locker. He spun the dial until it opened, and he was surprised when it was redecorated from the simple Player-One magnet he had. Instead it was decorated in red hearts and post-it notes confessing love. However, it didn’t say who it was from.

He closed his locker and decided to head to class. He was stopped by a banner hanging in the middle of the hallway, just before the door to the class. On it were the words ‘Please be mine?’ and standing before it with a HUGE bouquet of white Gardenias was…

Jeremy. Michael smiled.

“Jeremy, what is all this?” Michael asked, walking up to the nervous teen. His smile faded when Jeremy ignored him. It was like he looked right through him.

“Where is he? He should be here by now…” Jeremy said, looking around nervously. “Where are you Michael?”

And then Michael woke up.

He checked the date. It was the Monday after the Play. It was the day the dream took place.

He shot up and started to get dressed, checking the time. He saw that he was five minutes behind his usual schedule and he sprinted to his car, completely ignoring the fact that he was hungry. He made his way to the school as quickly and safely as he could and hopped out of the car. He ran to his locker and he grinned when he saw it was decorated just like it was in his dream. He grabbed what he needed and ran to his classroom. In front of his was just like in his dream, except this time, Jeremy grinned when he saw Michael come down the hall.

“H-Hey Michael!” He said, laughing lightly when Michael stopped in front of him to catch his breath. “I-I wanted to ask y-you something…” Jeremy said, and Michael shot straight up, looking straight into the shorter teen’s eyes.

“Yes?” Michael asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

“W-Would you, like, maybe, go out with me?” Jeremy barely finished what he was saying before Michael tackled him into a big hug.

“Yes.” Was all Michael said as Jeremy hugged back.

“Oh, thank god!” Jeremy said, melting into Michael’s touch, making his Player-one laugh.

“You know the only reason I didn’t cut you off was because I wasn’t sure if you were asking me out, or asking me to _help_ you ask someone out. Otherwise you’d be on the floor.” Michael said laughing as he pulled away, tears on his cheeks. He looked to see Jeremy crying as well. “Why are you crying Jeremy?” Michael asked, wiping them away.

“B-Because I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes. I was so scared that what you said during the play wasn’t real, but then when you came straight to my room I thought that it might be true, and I was so scared when you weren’t here when you usually were. Micha, I love you, I don’t want to ever leave you.” Jeremy rambled out. He blushed and started crying again when he realized what he said.

“Shh, don’t cry I love you too. I promise I won’t leave you. I swear.” Michael said, picking up the crying teen, pulling him into a hug. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist and cried into the taller teen’s shoulder.

They decided it was probably a better idea to skip than to go to class with puffy eyes and goofy smiles. They ended up in Michael’s basement, cuddled under blankets watching Big Hero Six, Jeremy’s favourite movie.

And they were content.

Because Michael would do anything to see Jeremy smile, and right now…

It was him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like BMC too, and I have a whole fic planned that I'm not going to post until BITTSA is done, but enjoy this oneshot that I got the idea from an animatic!!!!! YAY CAUSE INSPIRATION!!!


End file.
